


Old Friends, New Spark

by demonladys



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Bandori Rarepair Week, Developing Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonladys/pseuds/demonladys
Summary: Lisa’s back home for golden week break. Her disappointing vacation takes an interesting turn when she bumps into a familiar face -- one who’s changed quite a bit since her Roselia days.
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Udagawa Ako
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768666
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	Old Friends, New Spark

**Author's Note:**

> CW: alcohol
> 
> featuring tall!ako... or as some call her, TAko.  
> prompt was 'spring'... so, it's set during golden week.

The nightlife downtown leaves something to be desired for Lisa Imai. It’s one of the things she definitely prefers about uni -- it’s way closer to the busy city area, and its plethora of bars and clubs where shitty bands make a cheap debut and pretty girls dance the night away. Back home the best she can find is an old ramen shop open late that serves cheap beer and a decent pork belly. It’s a pretty quiet place in the back corner of town behind an old thrift store, decorated by a dark wood interior and pumpkin orange paper lamps hanging from above, with an easy view of the kitchen from the bar.

Lisa grumbles and downs a huge swig of beer. There’s a sort of bitter, metallic taste and otherwise it feels way too watered down. It smells like gasoline mixed with dandelions and god damn if this isn’t the worst thing she’s drank all year. Still, it’s just barely tolerable to the point where she’s not gonna complain. She figured coming home for golden week would be a great chance to reconnect with old buddies, but two nights in and it’s proving to be nothing but a lonesome reminder of just why she wanted to leave so badly in the first place. No Roselia reunion, no old Haneoka friends, not even the girls who used to help run the local shops. 

She just started her third year at uni and it’s going, well, fine. Making friends and keeping up with classes isn’t much of a challenge for her. She’s always been the first to get to know everyone else’s names and faces. But when it comes to girls, things just haven’t worked out. Always the same song and dance -- some gorgeous girl from her evening classic literature class starts hitting on her, slipping her notes in class like they’re middle school lovebirds who don’t know how to communicate. She’s sure something will come of it but nothing. No follow through, no dates, not even a phone number. And everytime she tries to make the move herself, they go around and turn out to be oblivious straight girls with no social skills.

Chopsticks between her fingertips, she stirs wistfully at the broth of her tonkotsu. She’s barely even taken a bite but suddenly she’s not even in the mood. Nostalgia really does paint your memories. She sneaks the edge of her phone through her purse’s mouth to check if anyone has responded to her requests to meet up, but nothing. Resigned to spend what remains of her vacation alone, desperately attempting to rekindle her love for this place, she sighs.

Suddenly there’s a pair of fingers tapping against her right shoulder and it sends her straight into fight or flight mode. “Hey there, pretty girl. Couldn’t help notice you sitting here all by your lonesome. Care for some company?” a woman’s voice, deep as an ocean abyss, asks her. She glances to the side to find a towering girl in an open leather jacket and black denim pants with chains hanging loose. She’s got wavy lavender hair, about down to her shoulders, tucked beneath a black snapback with a skull on the front and a smirk across her lips, one little fang peeking through. Under her jacket she’s wearing a crop top tee with a design much like her cap, short enough to show off her midriff and _damn,_ this girl’s got some abs.

She’s been in this situation before, and normally she’d shove a random suitor away. But usually it’s clueless men with breath like vinegar mixed with expired milk, and hair slicked back with just enough oil to mask the stench of having never taken a shower in their life. Not everyday does a hot girl show up seemingly from nowhere to pull a stunt like this. So today, she plays along. “Aha, sure~” she bats her eyelashes at the tall beauty, who takes a seat on the stool to her left.

“One beef udon, no peppers!” the woman calls to the man behind the counter who’s currently wiping down the stovetop. “A gorgeous girl like you all by herself is a sight for sore eyes. Something on your mind?”

Her voice is like the shore of a lake rinsing across Lisa’s fingertips. Soothing in a way she can recognize, and tempting like a siren’s song. Despite the woman’s casual and seductive demeanor, there’s something calming about her that let’s Lisa open up. “Well, I wanted to meet up with some friends, but everyone is either busy or gone.”

Miss Lavender gives a sympathetic sigh. “What a shame. They don’t know what they’re missing out on.”

Lisa can’t put her finger on it, but there’s something oddly familiar about her. She’s got the brazen confidence of someone like Kaoru, but seems a fair bit more chill and more goth. Thankfully, unlike Kaoru, this girl knows how to flirt -- she’d have walked away already if she started ranting about princesses and Shakespeare. And… that fang… Where has she seen it before? “Weird question. Is your fang real?”

She tilts her face to an angle where the tooth tucks itself just far enough past her lip to be fully visible without piercing her own skin. “Real as can be, baby. Seized right from the maw of the world serpent itself.“ Meanwhile, she slides one hand toward Lisa and gives her a coy glance. “Been a while since I’ve seen your lovely face around these parts. What brings you back, Lisa Imai?”

Lisa tilts her head back to Miss Lavender with a glance of confusion. Now that she looks again, it starts to click together -- probably in part thanks to her peculiar, abstract answer. She bites her tongue before she has the chance to ask ‘do I know you’ because halfway through forming the words, her heart is exploding in a gay panic and the world spins around her. Nothing makes sense anymore. _What._

_No fucking way._

“A-Ako?!”

“Fu fu fu…” The woman’s devious laugh echoes off the shop’s wooden walls. She smirks with her lips half covered by her fingers and her eyes narrowed. Lisa recognizes it so well -- the same sort of pose that signals Ako Udagawa summoning the forces of darkness or whatever. But instead of senseless rambling, Ako responds with a flip of her hair and a cool smile. “I’ve been evolving ever since you left. My demonic power grows by the day. Like what you see?” She leans back in her seat and motions her hands over the rest of herself, as if to signal ‘look at me _now,_ baby.’

Lisa scans Ako up and down. Yep, sure enough. Much taller, much more muscular, much more stylish. But it’s still her. 

_What._

_Fucking WHAT?_

Since when was that kid from her high school dance club, the girl always banging away at the drums while shouting about demons and hell and necromancy… Since when did THAT girl turn into a smoking hot leather-clad babe. She looks like Tomoe in a way, but there’s something so distinct about her. The way she raises her eyebrows, those flirty winks, the way she talks… It’s so much more mellow. She hasn’t even dropped the word ‘cool’ once. She’s so incredibly bold and it’s almost awe-inspiring that the first thing she did before even introducing herself was try to hit on Lisa.

Is this some kind of surreal, twisted thirst dream? Is that how desperate Lisa’s gotten?

On the one hand her head’s still spinning in every direction inside and out and there’s a hint of guilt settling into her heart. That’s _Ako._ Isn’t it fucking weird to fall for a girl’s charms when the last time you saw said girl, she was a tiny gremlin with unyielding energy you could hardly keep under control for long enough to make it through band practice?

“Wait, seriously?!” Lisa stutters for at least half a minute and jesus how the hell did she end up being the one to get flustered from AKO of all people flirting with her? “You’re… really Ako?” She’s in utter disbelief but there’s absolutely no evidence to prove her wrong. Maybe if it weren’t for all the disappointment with girls, all the nights spent crying alone in her dorm. Maybe if she were a little more drunk, or a little less, but this shitty beer really isn’t doing it for her. Maybe if the girl she’s speaking to wasn’t hot as hell, maybe if she hadn’t initiated. Maybe then Lisa would accept that guilt and back away from the situation.

But this Ako gives her a wink and leans in close. “In the flesh~!”

When did Ako get so hot… so _cool?_ This isn’t real, right? But she pinches herself, and the scene remains. Ako places one finger against Lisa’s chin and she _feels it._ There’s only a little bit of force, but the push is enough to know there’s so much more strength in that hand. All the blood is rushing to her head and she fails to muster up a real response.

“What’s the matter, Lisa? Overwhelmed by my mastery of the darkness?” It doesn’t matter how goofy the words from her lip are. She says it so smoothly, so delicately and with such gentle ferocity. Staring directly into Lisa’s eyes, threatening to drown her in her voice. She can’t help but be captivated.

“I-I mean… It’s just strange to see you like this! You’re grown up now!” She’s trying so hard to maintain a cool front, but suddenly she wants nothing more than to melt into Ako’s hands.

Ako lets out a light chuckle. “Ahaha. I’ve got more than just looks though.” She leans in further, and places a damp kiss against Lisa’s cheek. Lisa can feel her heartbeat racing faster than a motorbike at top speed and wonders what the hell she did to deserve such a beautifully twisted fate. 

Ako pulls away slowly, and points to Lisa’s untouched ramen bowl, only barely steaming with any warmth remaining. “Why don’t you come visit my place after we eat? I’ll show you what I mean.”

Her fingers are quaking from the thrill and any remorse she had before is long gone. She reaches for her chopsticks again, but she’s so excited she can hardly hold them properly. “Aha~ This is so weird… but for some reason I don’t think I can say no to that offer.” She winks and sticks her tongue out, just far enough to look playful but not too suggestive.

“Heh heh… It’ll be a nice chance to catch up.” Ako returns her wink as she pulls in the udon bowl that just arrived. “And when we’re done making out, you can watch me play Dark Souls while we cuddle on my couch.”

Lisa giggles at the idea. At heart, it’s still the same Ako. But she’s so different now, too. Ako is hot now. Not just hot, she’s _alluring_. Noodles and broth aren’t enough to quench the thirst on Lisa’s tongue and she can feel herself shaking with excitement. With ‘evolved’ Ako around, maybe this vacation will be even more fun than she had hoped.


End file.
